


My Landlord is Strange

by morphine121



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asuta POV, BL NSFW, I change the name to fit japanese name, M/M, Smut, Vampire!Yuno, Yunoasu, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphine121/pseuds/morphine121
Summary: Moving to begin a new life as a college student with minimum allowance is pretty hard for Kasugaki Asuta. He was saved by a landlord with a pale colored body. Without thinking bad about his appearance, Asuta chose the small traditional apartment that guy owned as his living place. But isn’t the landlord a bit suspicious?
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	1. What's in Fukuoka

Such amazing news that I’ve got accepted into a University located in the middle of Fukuoka. It’s a really big city, a whole different place with my hometown. For a peasant like me, it feels like a dream. I’ll get packed immediately to move there. My heart is blooming when I think that I’m going to spend my college life by myself far from my hometown. I mean, I can’t wait to experience that! Must be fun to learn to survive in the city. I wonder what kind of adventure I'll go through.

A day before the enrollment day on the campus, I left my hometown, Tsunan. I’ve been living in an orphanage with a foster father, a beautiful caretaker, and several foster young siblings.

“Asuta-nii, please bring some souvenirs when you’re back!!” said a little girl with bob black hair, Aruko, one of the youngsters in the orphanage. Her suggestive was supported by my other little siblings. They are truly adorable. I wish I could take them out to the city when I have a lot of money.

“All right, all right,” I answered.

“Please don’t forget to call us. If you need anything, I’ll get it to you, And here is the allowance for you. I’m sorry if this isn’t much, I only can give you this amount,” Father spoke to me dearly with a regretful face but I can’t drain his kindness more than this. I refused the money.

“No, please save this for the family here. I still have some from my savings and part-time pay. Don’t worry, father. I’ll be fine. Please take care of the children. I’ll send money soon. And I guess I should go right now.”

“Asuta, you’ve become a really mature man, I’m so proud of you, please take good care of yourself,” Father embraced me when I was about to walk farther from the door. It made it harder for me to say goodbye. I really like my hometown with its peaceful and friendly environment. But I need more. I seek more. My greedy youth demands me to see the world more than I can see. The unknown side of the world makes me curious. So I need to move further.

“Goodbye, father. Goodbye, my little siblings.”

…

The trip went confusing as I tried to use more modern technologies along the road. I used trains. The stations I’ve been through were super cool. It’s addicting to use an air-conditioner for me. The coolness is way different than the standard blowing fan I have in my home.

I killed time in my every trip by taking photos and selfies with my smartphone. I’m poor but I could afford one with my part-time pay. Now that I’m no longer in Tsunan, I had to quit from my last job and use the remaining savings of my salary to pay my trip expenses.

I landed in Fukuoka at 8PM and dashed to my new campus after the train’s door opened. If I’m not wrong, I counted that I spent 14 hours on my journey, changing trains after the stations. It was really fun. And Fukuoka is pretty large! DAMN! I LOVE THIS CITY! Can’t wait to spend more days here. My legs galloped following the route towards my campus to fulfill my registration and other needs.

…

“Man!! This is awesome!!!” I took out a hot ramen bowl from a vending machine. I just had my breakfast after the enrollment in my campus because I couldn’t afford more food due to my lack of money after my trip. I felt really blessed as my mouth gently blew the hot air off my bowl before slurping the noodles.

“TASTY!!!!!!!!” My voice caught the attention of people around me. They whispered mockingly at me like, “eww, a villager”, “total peasant”, “so dumb” but I don’t give any damn to them, I keep enjoying my delicious Fukuoka ramen bowl which I ate for the first time in my entire life. Moreover, this good shit was bought with my own hard work. Really. Such a bliss and overwhelming satisfaction after these hours of a long trip. I finished it fast. I still felt hungry but I should save my money to give down payment for my accommodation.

“All right!! Let’s count… how… much… huh?? HUH?!!” I shrieked as I dug in my wallet. 

No money left.

For real.

“REALLY?!! OH MY GOD, I’M FUCKED!”

I’m never a type of a smart kid, it’s pretty normal I have miscalculations. But this time is crucial. Pretty bad. I won’t be able to provide down payment then I won’t get a roof to stay tonight. I must sleep outside…

UNLESS-

I can find an apartment which doesn't require any down payment!

YOSH! LET’S MOVE!!! IT’S NOT YET!!! IT’S STILL JUST BEGINNING!! THINK POSITIVE!! KEEP BE POSITIVE!! IT’S NOT OVER YET!!!

…

Before I realized, it’s already dark, sunset was hanging in the sky.

I’ve asked for around 20++ apartments and there’s no one of them could embrace a zero-pocketed college student like me. It made me down. But I kept stepping forward, I still don’t lose hope. Maybe there’s a little cramped apartment that would allow me a chance to free the down payment.

“Hey!”

“WHOA!” I screamed impulsively as a tap on my shoulder jolted me. A stranger guy with a navy hoodie sneaked behind me with a grin.

“I see you’re looking for an apartment with no down payment required. I can suggest you one. But don’t expect much.”

“REALLY?? PLEASE! ANYTHING! I’LL GLADLY ACCEPT ANY APARTMENT THAT ALLOWED ME! I DON’T CARE HOW SMALL OR CRAMPED IT IS! I’LL OWE YOU-” I shook the collar of the guy’s hoodie the moment I heard his advice of hope.

“Calm, dude. Geez. You listen, okay? It’s located in the depth of Imagawa streets. Just walk inside straightly and you’ll find it. It’s an ancient building with a sign read “Shimanozaki”, I told you not expect much,”

“THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU’RE SUCH A KIND GUY! ARE YOU SURE YOU REALLY ARE NOT AN ANGEL?! I CAN’T THANK YOU ENOUGH, I’M SORRY BUT I REALLY REALLY THANK YOU!!!” My palms grabbed and jiggled his hands after he finished his suggestion. He looked really bothered by my overly thanking.

“It’s no problem, man. I guess I must leave. Bye!”

“BYE, GOOD GUY!! I’LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOUR DEED!!!”

I waved at him as he quickly ran farther from me. With a brand new hope swelled in my chest, I positively step forward to the directions the recent guy has informed. I was really curious about the apartment so I ran fast towards the deep of Imagawa streets.

And successfully, I found the place!!!

It’s an old styled house with pretty much rooms there. In front of the gate placed a disheveled paper with red colored text “OPEN RENT”. I gulped my own spit inside as I felt a terrible scary aura surrounding the place. Is this place really okay? I wonder. And my sweat flowed from my forehead.

“Can I help you?”

“AAAHH!!!” I shrieked once more after my ears caught a sudden voice that broke the silence of this place. It was a guy again, but different guy. This time, the guy has unhealthy color skin, paler than ordinary human skin color. I don’t have any right to judge him but it’s a bit scary for me. He also has a messy wavy raven hair and a pair of golden eyes that glow in the dark. It’s quite inhuman but once again, I don’t have any right to judge him.

“Uh, he-hello, s-sir. I look for a room in the house for rent that doesn't require a down payment because I spent my money on the trip from Tsunan and various administration fees in my college at today’s enrollment. I-I promise I will pay after I got a part-time job payment next mo-”

“You’re welcome.”

“E-Eh?? R-Really??”

“If I decide so, then be it real. I don’t look like I’m joking, right?” The pale-skinned man stared intensely with a flat tone in every word he said. His face was also expressionless.

“Uh, yes, sir. I’m sorry and thank you.”

“All right. Let me help you to carry your luggages in.”

“I can do it myself. It’s really fine. Thank you so much for your kindness. I’m really really grateful. I thought I would sleep on the road tonight.” I gave him a wide grin as I lifted my luggages.

“Can you show me my room, sir? Oh! By the way, my name is Kasugaki Asuta. Please treat me kindly! May I know your name to call you?”

“I am Shimanozaki Yuno. The owner of this property.” He walked ahead as I followed him along with my luggages.

“Ah, I see. So, I’ll start calling you Shimanozaki-san, then! We’ll live together from now on, Shimanozaki-san, so let’s be friends!” I offered my hand to shake, but the walking Shimanozaki-san seemed clueless about my act. He thought for a moment before stopping his step to reaching and shaking my hand with his. At that time, I could sense no flowing blood and cold temperature within his hand. But I acted like I didn’t pay any attention to it.

“Okay,” That was a short yet simple single answer I earned as our hands touched each other. Then he continued to walk slowly.

“Here is your room,” He pointed with his right hand at a single dark room. He slided the door open and lit up the lamp above. When everything was clearly brightened up, I could view a small and empty room with a wooden floor and a tidied pure white futon. The rest is nothing. Probably for citizens, this place is so poor and cheap, but to me it’s homey and comfortable. Its quiet environment is pretty relaxing.

“If you need anything, please-”

“Oh! Once again! Can you show me the bathroom please, Shimanozaki-san?”

Shimanozaki-san’s face told me like he was guilty of forgetting that thing. It can’t be helped. Maybe he is a type of person who’s bad at communicating. I really can’t blame him.

“Woah, cool! Cozy bathtub!” I shouted as I entered to scan inside the bathroom. Its old-style is just magnificent, truly legit. There’s a simple large rectangle bath-tub made by cement and some water buckets made by wood imitation. Seemed so classic.

“Please don’t be noisy, you’ll disturb other lodgers.”

“Ah, s-sorry. My bad habit.”

“This is a sharing bathroom so please be responsibly clean because you’re not the only one who uses it.”

“Understood! Can I dig in before I go to bed tonight?”

“As you like.”

“All right. Thanks, Shimanozaki-san! I’ll prepare to take a bath.”

When I ran back to my room to gather my bath needs, Shimanozaki-san also moved from the bathroom. After collecting my needs, I checked the water’s temperature. Guess it was fine, I surely put my body in the bath-tub. “DAMN, SO GOOD!” I wanted to shout it out loud but I remembered what Shimanozaki-san warned me earlier, so I just shouted it in my mind. But really, honesty I could swear it felt nice and relaxing. Such a pretty good treat to close my hard day before I went to bed.

Finishing my heavenly time in the bath, I rushed back into my room, drying and putting on some pajamas. Right before I rested my head on my pillow, someone knocked on my door. I let him wait some moments because my body felt heavier to move while I was already sleepy. My feet moved tingling as I slid the door open.

“Oh? Shimanozaki-san,” I found my landlord standing behind my door with a serious look. I kept myself together not to seem sleepy in front of him, I didn’t want him to think that I underestimated him.

“Sorry for interrupting you tonight. I have to tell you an important matter. Due to the down payment, I didn’t mind it if it’s money. But it doesn’t mean that right now you are free from giving that duty.”

That man stepped forward closer to me. With that low voice of him, it sent chills on my spine. Shimanozaki-san’s slight face with his gleaming yellow irises in the dim of my lighted out room scared me more. A single bud of sweat flowed down my face.

“Pardon, Shimanozaki-san. If it’s not money, then what kind of down payment do you desire?” I questioned with vibration in my voice, I took a move backwards trembling.

“Blood.”

“HUH...??” My voice was a note higher. Is Shimanozaki-san actually an undercover serial killer? I was so frightened, I’d like to escape right away, but where could I run to? I didn’t know this city well. I was also far from home.

“Give me your blood. I’m deadly serious. I’ve prepared some milk, fruits, and food in the refrigerator to replenish your blood-loss. I’m a hospital staff in the blood bank division, so collecting blood bags is my job.”

“...Eh?”

“...?”

Both my face and Shimanozaki-san’s face were deadpanned. Awkward atmosphere was building around us. I wanted to laugh at my weird suspicion, but I thought it was impolite so I held it back hardly.

“A-Ah, I see. I don’t mind if it’s the case. Then, can we do it right now? I’m really sleepy, I want to go to bed quickly. Sorry, Shimanozaki-san.”

“All right, I’ll prepare the things first.”

He was headed back to his room. I let out a big blow of air, relieved that my bad thought was wrong. Shimanozaki-san was really a good guy I could trust. Losing mere blood didn’t matter to me, I even owed him my life for giving me a roof to live here.

Shimanozaki-san came back with a bottle of milk and a medic kit. I extended my arm intuitively to let him wipe the surface of my skin clean with alcohol. He began his work with thrusting a needle to suck out my blood. I hitched in pain but Shimanozaki-san strongly held me in place so I didn’t suffer more torn skin caused by my impulsive jerk. A few moments later, he stopped the blood sucking after he got one bag filled with my blood. The needle stuck out from my skin slowly and the wound left from it was wiped clean and cured by giving some antiseptic medic treatment. My head started spinning, I felt dizzy. He handed me the milk that I immediately accepted and drank it off till it was empty.

“If you need more, you can get it yourself from the refrigerator. I can refill the contents if it’s already out of stock. Just tell me right away. Thank you for your cooperation and good night.”

My hazy eyes of recent blood loss viewed how Shimanozaki-san packed his medical kit and slid closing my door, leaving me alone in my room. I slowly crawled on my futon and drove into dreamland as my eyes closed.

…

I yanked up from my futon as I felt a sudden urge to pee. It was still dark. It was midnight, I peeked at the clock on my phone. I dashed directly towards the bathroom.

“That was almost. Safe.” I hummed in relief as I walked back to my room through the corridor. But something caught in my sensitive senses in the dark of midnight. Strange sounds came from the landlord, Shimanozaki-san’s room. I had the feeling to check him myself to ensure he’s safe and sound. I took a peek from the tiny gap of his door. I saw his moving back. Afterwards, the sudden tilt of his head to meet me had shocked me to death. The most shocking part was he sucked blood from the blood bags, it showed from the obvious trail of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

HE NOTICES?!

My eyelids were wide open, my heartbeat was thumping fast, I turned back to run back to my own room at the same moment the room door of Shimanozaki-san slid hard open.

He was chasing me right behind.

The thrilling adrenaline of that moment was equal as I was getting chased by a murderer.

Sweat covered my shuddered body as I pushed my room door to slide it open.

I did it, but Shimanozaki-san’s body after me was pushing me on the floor. I crashed on, when I turned my body back, I found Shimanozaki-san’s body was pinning on me and he closed my room door behind him. I swore I watched him smirk slightly in the darkness.

“So you just see. It’s better if you just stay in your bed tonight, though. It’s not fun to get caught this early,” The tone of his voice was changed drastically from before. It’s hoarse and intimidating. It was getting hard to breathe as the air I sucked was thickened. I was weakened by the recent blood loss. 

Guess I’d just die here.

Minutes passed by and there was nothing like jabbing a knife in, strangling a neck, plucking eyes out, hitting a chest, crushing a head or something terrific else like in a horror thriller movie. I peeked out from my tightly shut eyes.

“S-Shimanozaki-san?”

“Looks like you’re expecting a terror,”

“Well, it’s not my fault that you look like a villain.”

“I can’t change my appearance. Do you forget how I treated you earlier? I didn’t harm you at all. Yet you are still afraid of my appearance.”

“I’m not afraid of you. I’m afraid of your action. I mean, you were drinking blo-”

“I can’t help it, I’m a _kyuuketsuki_.”

“Huh?” My eyes were shaking in curiosity. _Kyuuketsuki_? Japanese vampire... They are real?

“I’m an immortal blood-sucker who's been living for 300 years undercover. I worked hard and moved a lot to adaptate with humans without endangering them. I won’t harm you unless you won’t leak my true identity. Let’s have peace, Asuta.” Shimanozaki-san offered his hand to get a handshake from me. When I studied his honest face, I accepted and shook it eagerly. My teeth were shown while I grinned.

“Yes! Nice to meet you again, Shimanozaki-san. I’m relieved that you won’t just kill me.”

“I understand your thoughts.”

“To be honest, I like to learn new things. I chose to study here because I want to know more about this wide huge world, such as your existence, Shimanozaki-san. I was delighted that you told me about your true self. It means you trust me, even not fully, but at least if you tell me instead of kill me first, it means you’re a good guy who will hear others thoughts before you act! That’s amazing, Shimanozaki-san! I don’t care if you're a _kyuuketsuki_ or human, I like a guy like you!”

The widened gold eyes of Shimanozaki-san moving, giving the reaction of my words

“You’re also the one who saved me from being homeless today! I can’t thank you enough for your kindness, Shimanozaki-san!”

Quietly, the raven haired man pulled his body back, letting go of my body. I sat up with a delighted look into his eyes. On his face, I saw a slight blush appear. Seemed like I made him flattered.

There I found how stunning Shimanozaki-san truly is.

…


	2. Lodger Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuta meets some people who lived under the same roof with him, the other s who rented the old house

Chapter 2 : Lodger Friends

Awakened by my phone’s alarm, my face showered by the sunlight passed through my window that had no curtain. Grunted, I moved lazily, rolling back my body. My half opened eyes recalled the view of last night’s contretemps. My landlord’s horrific act along with his shining golden irises.

“Ugh!” My hand automatically ran to my hurt head. I was still lacking sleep, my body was still exhausted, yet I had to go to campus. My first class would be waiting.

I took some time in the bathroom. Luckily, it was empty so it was usable for me. When I stepped towards the dining room to find the refrigerator, I saw two brunette men were sitting face-to-face on the seat around the dine table.

“Good morning!” I tried to greet first, it’s impolite as the newcomer if not greet as a sign of respect to the other lodgers living beside me. They turned their view from the food to me directly.

“Morning,” Short reply by the man who has brown hair swept to his right side.

“Morning!! Are you a new lodger here?” Another man who has identical brown hair longer than the other man asked me with a beam shown to be friendly. I couldn’t ask for more friendliness. It was enough to make me very delighted.

“Yes, yes!! I am Kasugaki Asuta. I came from Tsunan, Niigata to study here as a freshman. May I join you for breakfast?”

“Woah, come here! Oh my God, Tsunan is pretty far from here. You must be passing a lot of obstacles here.” His hand patted my back a bit.

“Thank you! It’s tough, but since I found this place, I’m glad enough.” I smiled sincerely.

“By the way, my name is Takaramatsu Furamaru. This boy right here is my little brother, Fudo Rangimaru. We had different family names because we were born from different mothers. I took my mother’s family name and Rangimaru took our father’s family name. Ran, greet properly!” The friendly guy explained. No wonder their hair color matched, they’re siblings after all.

“Hi, I’m Rangimaru, Furamaru is my nii-san.” The first guy who replied to my greeting was speaking lazily. His unfocused look was telling me how unwelcome he was, but I could see. I’m still a stranger here, anyway.

“Sorry, Asuta. He doesn’t like to talk much to new people.”

“N-No! It’s not a problem! I understand. You can’t trust a person you just met, right?” I kept chatting while munching sandwiches I got from the sharing refrigerator.

“That’s right but if it’s kinda rude to you, please forgive my brother.”

“Don’t mind, please. Nice to meet you, Takaramatsu-san and Fudo-san.”

“You can call us by our first name, right, Rangimaru?” Furamaru tilted his head and winked at his younger brother who was still enjoying his cereal as breakfast.

“Right.”

“A-All right, then. Furamaru-san and Rangimaru-san.”

“Since you’re new here, just call me if you need anything. Anyway, what time does your class start at?”

“Hmm,” I checked my phone to peek at the watch. “At 8.45, so I still have around 50 minutes left to run there,”

“YOU’RE RUNNING?!” Furamaru-san was surprised, then I told him my habit.

“Yes! I used to run several kilometers back in Tsunan. My home and school have quite a distance. I like physical exercise myself, so it doesn’t matter to me at all.” Listening to my answers, Furamaru-san nodded repeatedly with his mouth formed like zero.

“Nii-san, I’m done. Please finish your breakfast before you’re chattering. We’ll be late for class today.”

“H-Hey, Ran, please wait! I’m sorry, Asuta. We’ll chat more later. Me and Rangimaru are also college students but we’d like to go early this time for some reason. Thank you for having us. It’s fun. Bye!” The older brother panicked, he pushed the remaining rice into his mouth after saying bye to me as he took his bag and dashed following his younger brother..

“O-Ohh. WAIT, WAIT! Do you know where Shimanozaki-san is? His room locked, seems empty.”

“The landlord? He went to work every dawn. He’ll be back in the evening. He worked in the hospital nearby.” Rangimaru cared to stop for a while to give me an answer. “Do you also get asked to pay the rent by money or blood by himself?”

I shivered by the mention of blood, but I could be at ease learning it’s actually offered to other lodgers. So it wasn’t only me alone experiencing it.

“Yeah! I gave my blood for the down payment. I think I’ll give him some money later after I found a new part-time job here.”

“I see. We’re off, then. Later, Asuta!”

“Bye!” I waved at both siblings who left early. I washed the dishes before I prepared to go out. This day would be as tiring as yesterday because I was going to look for a part-time job to make me survive here.

…

The college assignments depended a lot on technology, it required having gadgets beside a phone. A laptop, something I haven’t owned but need as soon as possible for my college life. It cost too much, I could get it by saving my part-time pay but it would be taking a few months to buy one.

Dang, I probably have to lend some money.

I’m afraid of taking the risk of lending money from the bank, so I went to the lodgers in my apartment first. Maybe Furamaru-san or Rangimaru-san could be some help.

The night after I came back from searching for jobs, I knocked on the other unknown rooms beside mine and Shimanozaki-san. I still didn't know which one was the Furamaru and Rangimaru brothers’ room.

“Excuse me,”

The door I knocked was opened. The person behind was a guy with a super irritated face half-covered by his coffee brown hair. He clicked his tongue while gazing at me annoyedly.

“What do you want, brat?”

“I-It’s… I’m sorry, sir, but would you lend me some mon-”

That door slammed right on my face hard. I impulsively shrieked in pain holding my reddish nose. It did hurt as hell. I knew very well that I’m a stranger, I couldn’t blame him responding like that. What kind of stranger asked for a loan of money at the first sight? It was none but me. Guess I’m too straight-forward and it’s impolite.

But I would not give up!! It wasn’t over yet!!! Not yet!!!

“Umm… Excuse me,” I knocked. Not too long, the door was opened. It relieved me that I found Furamaru-san behind.

“Hey, Asuta, it’s you!”

“Oh my, thank God, it’s you, Furamaru-san. The first door I knocked beside you slammed close to me while I told him that I seek help.”

“Oh. I can see from your red nose. Actually, it’s rented by an aggrieved lone programmer. I heard his name is Murasaki Gou. It’s expected that he acted that way towards other people. He despises strangers and has a bad mouth. Also, he’s such a hardcore siscon.” He whispered right into my ear with his palm covering his mouth.

“Ehh, really?! Anyway, Furamaru-san, if you don’t mind, would you lend me some money? I need a laptop immediately. Don’t worry about the payback, I’ve got a part-time job starting tomorrow.”

“Uhh, if that’s the case, you can talk to another lodger here. His room is right in front of mine. His name is Barahikari Reo. He’s a filthy rich boy who moved here just for fun. Ask him instead. Good luck!”

“Wait, Fura-!” The door closed. What did I expect from my new lodger friends? Easy money loan? At least Furamaru-san was kind enough to inform me that another lodger potentially would lend me some money. I got to move forward!

“Excuse me,” it was the third and last door I would have knocked. Because the rest doors are mine and Shimanozaki-san’s. I was a little afraid that he wouldn’t welcome like the guy in the first door I knocked. I jolted a bit, screeching as I heard the door sliding open just enough to pop out an eye to peek at myself creepily. An emerald eye, reddish skin on its edge. I waited for him to scan myself down to up with a nervous grin plastered on my lips to give a friendly image. Then, the door was slamming open wide roughly, making me surprised. I saw a person around my age with auburn hair single tail-braided. He grinned back, I could see his fangs a bit longer than normally people had. He seemed brightly welcome and friendly.

“Hello!! Who are you?”

“Umm, I am Kasugaki Asuta. I just moved here last night as a freshman-”

“OHH!! I am Barahikari Reo!! Nice to meet you! I also attended college, this year is my third year! Which faculty did you take?” He shook my hand powerfully. Such a lively guy. I kind of like him since his first impression.

“Uhh, c-commerce,”

“That’s good! I took the faculty of economics! Come here! Let’s talk a lot!! And by the way, what brings you here?” His hand pulled me into his room. I slightly viewed a normal boy room inside. The only special thing was the things inside looked like what a high-class person would have. I didn’t quite understand, I just turned my body down, kneeling to plead straight-forwardly.

“I-I need to buy a laptop to do my college assignments. I know it’s rude for the person I first met, but I’m afraid I don’t have another option. Please kindly do lend me some money! I already got a part-time job to pay in installments every month. Please! I’m begging you, Barahikari-san!”

It took a while. Barahikari-san was thinking and considering my request. I understood. As a stranger, it must be hard for me to get a loan.

“I actually don’t mind lending you some, but you must do something for me as a deed first!”

What? Is it that simple? Wealthy people are really something! They are on another whole level!

“Tell me! Please tell me what deed would you desire?”

“Hmmm,” The young man looked up, stretching his chin to consider. My heart beated faster waiting for his response. I didn’t know him. There’s no guarantee he wouldn’t ask me to do bad things. It shivered me only by thinking.

“Clean my room!”

Hm?? Pardon???

“Clean my room along with the ceiling! Also do laundry! And then I shall give you a loan!!” He told me as he extended his arm, pointed his index finger at me confidently.

“... Just that?”

“Yup! I’m not a bad guy! I’m on your side, freshman! I’ll gladly help the hard worker in need! Don’t worry, my brother!” Barahikari-san gestured passionately in a motivating pose and ended up raising his thumb up. He was very cool like burning on fire, I couldn’t help to shake both of his hands together in gratitude.

“OH MY GOD!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! MAY GOD BLESS YOU WITH EVERLASTING WEALTHINESS ALWAYS!!”   
  
“Hahahaha!! You got me on your back, brother! Oh-! You can just call me Reo!!”

“Okay, Reo-san, then! I’ll start cleaning right away! Please excuse me to move out your stuff first!”

It wasn’t a really big deal. Housework is my speciality. I told Reo-san to move to my room while I was cleaning his. Once I emptied the room, collected the cleaning tools, I started working by brushing the ceiling to the sides. I wiped the glass window, too. The rest are sweeping and mopping. This is fine to me, I mean, I’m delighted enough that I earned some loan without having to go through so much struggling, painful things like other people. It’s already making me grateful. I guess I’m blessed today.

“Reo-san, I’m done,” I announced as I slid open the room of my door where I found Reo-san playing with his console in the corner inside.

“Woah! That’s fast!” He complimented.

“Please sort your clothes, I’m going to laundry your dirty clothes along.”

“Damn, what a diligent dude! You deserve more, man! I’ll go get the money ready for you from the ATM, then. Be right back.” Reo-san placed his console inside his pocket before he raised up to do the sorting in his room. I waited in my room to accept his stuff I’d wash. He left again outside, taking the money loan I needed. I washed the dirty laundry manually because there’s no washing machine here. I did it at midnight when people are asleep. When Reo-san came, he looked for me who was doing the laundry in the bathroom to tell me that he put the money in the drawer in my room. I nodded and said my gratitude right away. He immediately left to bed, leaving me alone to wash by my very hands.

There was a slight gap from Shimanozaki-san’s dark room. In the darkness, he watched over me, mumbling in disappointment to himself, “Damn, I’m too late. I wish I could be the one who helped him.”

…

The following days, I came home late due to my part-time job as a crew in the food street stall. I bought my own laptop as a recommendation from Reo-san. I really owed him a lot. We became close friends afterwards. He’s a fun companion to talk with. We helped each other. He even accompanied me to work my college assignments overnight, we got sleepless together. Now it’s not weird to find him sleeping by my side because of lending me some hand to my tiring and busy college life. We also often exchanged room for fun. Making a best friend in the new place I live is indeed a joyful thing to me. Once I felt my life had reached the stability I'd expected, I started writing letters to my family in Tsunan.

One day, Reo-san asked me to look for his room in the rent house because he needed to take a leave for days in order to attend a family business with his relatives. He trusted his room key to me. I actually would like to accept with open hands but I told him to trust his key to Shimanozaki-san instead- as the landlord. But in the morning Reo-san had to go, Shimanozaki-san was already leaving for work, so I was really the only one he could rely on.

“Please, Asuta. I trust you.” Reo-san with a suitcase outside while I stood at the entrance sending him off, he handed me his room key which had a mini lion head plush charm swinging as a keychain.

“No problem! I’ll give your key to Shimanozaki-san once he comes home,” I assured him as his key was gripped by my palm.

“All right, I’m leaving!” He waved, walking farther out the yard.

“Safe trip, Reo-san!” I smiled, waving back at him. I stayed there until I couldn’t see him anymore. My feet brought me back to my room to prepare my things for class that day. Wearing my hoodies, I rushed to campus.

…

I had my part-time day off today. I’d like to spend my leisure time playing games on my laptop. But first, I should give Reo-san’s key to the landlord. He must be home after sunset. That key is such a duty I couldn’t get it out of my head.

I went home early. My instinct told me to move straight towards Shimanozaki-san’s room. When I knocked, luckily he was there. He excused me by sliding the door and peeking. Damn, those pair of yellow eyes always sent chills to me.

“Barahikari Reo-san left for several days on a trip to attend a family business, he left his goodbye and room key. Here it is, Shimanozaki-san.”

He nodded with a simple hum as I handed him the key. When I moved to my room, he just closed his door. I reviewed the assignments today and worked it up so I could play a game later.

But I ended up falling asleep after working my assignments for hours.

The chance of getting a day off is pretty rare, yet I wasted it by falling asleep. Screw this.

Or maybe a cup of coffee would help me stay awake tonight.

My green eyeballs viewed the clock on my laptop. It’s 1 A.M. at midnight. The air was cold. Coffee would be the best option to warm myself up. I should make one to accompany me tonight.

Door opened slowly, I walked out carefully through the corridor to the kitchen. When I landed on the kitchen floor, Shimanozaki-san was there. My muscles froze in place, surprised.

“Hey, you’re up. What do you need in this middle of a night?”

His face was blank as always. His pale skin wasn’t getting away. This  _ kyuuketsuki _ awoke my concern. Honestly I couldn’t bring myself too close to him, yet. But I was trying to get used to a person like him.

“Uhh, I need coffee.”

I worked straight gathering all my needs to brew my own coffee. As far as I could hear, he didn’t give any more sound. He only stood there watching me, but he had no harm intended. Guess he was purely curious. Until I finished, he was still there.

“Asuta,”

I raised my eyebrows as I heard he called my name at the same time my lips sipping on the edge of my coffee cup. I pulled back my cup to show my attention.

“Mind to accompany me tonight?”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some comments on this work's previous chapter woke me up immediately to continue this. Tbh I've worked on this chapter long ago but hadn't post this because lack of confidence and not too satisfied by it, so I kept it down and decided to review it again. Also, THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS! IT'S NICE TO KNOW THAT SOME PEOPLE STILL READ AND WAIT FOR THIS! I'M HAPPY TO HAVE READERS LIKE YOU ALL! YOU ARE ALL SO DAMN PRECIOUSSSSSSSS!!!! Thank you for your support, it pumps me up.

**Author's Note:**

> the smut is for later. I mean, l a t e r  
> mada mada!  
> anw thanks for reading!! xoxo


End file.
